Field of the Invention
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to signal processing using a vehicle type radar, and more particularly to, a vehicle type radar system and a method for removing an uninterested target capable of detecting and removing uninterested targets, such as snow, hailstone, and rain, by a radar while a vehicle having a smart cruise control (SCC) system is driving.
Description of the Related Art
Generally, an SCC system means an automatic driving system which detects other vehicles by radar while a vehicle is driving to automatically reduce a speed of driving vehicles when the surrounding vehicles approach its own vehicle, thereby preventing a bump accident from happening.
The SCC system is an apparatus of constantly keeping a driving speed of a vehicle and has been mainly used for a long-distance movement on an expressway rather than on a general road or a national road which goes through many signal controls.
The SCC system selects, as a target, vehicles closest to a driving direction of a vehicle to be controlled among target vehicles in front of a vehicle to be controlled which are detected by a radar, and therefore discontinuity of target information essentially occurs at the moment that a driving condition in front of the vehicle to be controlled is changed. That is, when adjacent vehicles driving on other lanes from a vehicle to be controlled and a target vehicle in front of a vehicle to be controlled appear in a driving direction due to cutting in therebetween, deceleration and acceleration is reduced as much as twice in response to a sudden change in inter-vehicle distance than before and thus an abrupt collision accident is prevented from happening.
However, when a vehicle having the SCC system is driving in bad weather conditions such as snow, hailstone, and heavy rain, the vehicle is driving in a state in which the target vehicles closest to a driving direction of the vehicle to be controlled among several target vehicles detected by the radar are selected as the target. However, the vehicle suddenly stops (or jerks) based on a reflected radar signal when a ghost happens due to snow, hailstone, or rain in front of the vehicle to be controlled, such that a traffic accident may happen.